cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurama NightShadow
Early Life Kurama was born on Mandalore at the camp of Kyrimorut, surrounded by swamps and marshes it was a dark and heavy forested place, his father was a Mandalorian warrior who was looked up as a leader to many, his mother was a former sith lord who abandoned her sith ways when she met his father, they both decided to be together and lived on Mandalore thus Kurama being born. As a child Kurama was raised to be a warrior, trained with the Mandalorians from his camp, he was gifted, excelling above ranks and hunting creatures for his people, he was given the name "NightShadow" due to him always hunting at nighttime, and the last thing the creatures see is a shadow before their slaughter, though he never took interest into become a full Mandalorian, he was more amazed at lightsaber combat instead of using the traditional weapons of Mandalore, such as the Westar-35's and Westar-35 Carbine's. His father wanted him to become a full blooded Mandalorian while his mother did not want to put Kurama in such danger to such things, both his parents had a discussion on deciding his future. The Invasion When Kurama was 15 years old, civil war was common on Mandalore, those fighting for a peaceful life of politics and democracy, and those who wouldn't abandon their warrior culture, fighting for blood and honor, the whole planet was in total chaos, even so, there was no Mand'alor to lead them and no one assumed the role as Mand'alor. Kurama and his parents made plans to leave Mandalore to reach the planet of Coruscant, a safe place where they can be together regardless of their beliefs and lifestyle, but their plans were thwarted as the Confederacy of Independent Systems had launched an invasion and blockade on the whole planet. The CIS demanded the Mandalorian people to join their cause against the Republic and the Jedi, and to use their resources to support them, but the Mandalorians did not cooperate, instead they fought back, all Mandalorians had put their differences aside and joined together for once cause, freedom of Mandalore. A Desperate Loss At the age of 18, wielding both a lightsaber and Westar-35 Carbine, Kurama fought alongside his Mandalorian people against the CIS battle droids that came in numbers, fighting as one, the droids numbers were depleting by each battle, the CIS had no choice but to pull back and bombard the Mandalorians by sky. The Mandalorians had fighters of their own, such as the Kom'rk-Class fighter and Aggressor Assault fighter, Kurama and several Mandalorians had taken up these fighters and did all in their effort to drive away the bombardiers, they succeeded...but one of the bombardiers had targeted his home camp. With the CIS driven away from Mandalore, the Mandalorians were united, but it wouldn't last long as there were several who wanted a lifestyle of politics. Kurama had arrived at his home camp, and it was in ruins, there were barely any remnants of his beloved home, he ran to his house only to find that it was falling apart. He pushed every rubble he encountered and tried finding his parents, their family had an underground shelter in cases of these, but when he found the entrance, it was blown. He went down into the shelter only to find his father dead, but his mother was alive, but barely and unable to move, he ran up to her who was on the ground shaking with fear, he embraced her and told her that the CIS had been defeated and driven away, she gave a faint smile and her last words to Kurama were an I love you, and with that, she gave her last breath and was gone. Kurama was in tears, angry and in rage. He put her beside his father in a hugging pose, as they loved each other very much, Kurama got out the shelter and was trembling, not with sadness, but with rage. It started to rain, a thunderstorm had begun and he was in the middle of his ruined house, falling apart it was, he was looking at the ground as his tears fell droplet by droplet, and with that he let out a huge scream, at the sky, and just like that he unlocked his force sensitivity, it was strong in him, that it pushed away everything around him tearing the ground around him, and his eyes changed, not the sith eyes, but his left eye turned red, and his right one purple indicating balance. Farewell Mandalore With the loss of his family, Kurama had decided to begin a new life and abandoned his Mandalorian heritage, he did not give any goodbyes to anyone, he simply vanished. Kurama had one destination, and it was Coruscant, he did not know what he was going to do one he got there, but one thing was for sure, he was going to do whatever he wanted, and no one would stop him. A New Beginning Kurama arrived on Coruscant as a stowaway by a transport from Mandalore that was being sent to Coruscant for supplies, once the transport landed and the supplies were being loaded he sneaked out and climbed up to the spaceport, once he reached the top, he saw the spaceport was called "Nova Spaceport" and was quite popular. Making his way through the spaceport, he was astonished by the architecture of the entire place and grew a liking to it, he wondered what kind of place it was. Kurama made his way to the bar and the start of his new life would begin for him. Joining A Rebellion Kurama walked around the spaceport looking for where to head, he found an alleyway and noticed some figures dressed in cloaks as if they were hiding, he walked up to them to ask what they were up to, and said they were part of a rebellion that fought against the a powerful ruler named "Xalandra Nova" that was surprisingly untouchable. Kurama not knowing where to head decided to join them and they made their way to Ryloth, where they headquarters was. Kurama was introduced to the 3 main leaders, Jack Halo, Master Steve and Captain Barr, they all led the mighty rebellion against Nova and her mercenaries, Kurama grew close to each leader and became good friends with them when off duty, they worked together and led countless raids towards Nova at her castle on Ryloth, as well as her town at Mustafar, but regardless, no matter how many times they raided, Nova only grew more powerful than before. The rebellion still thrived and gained new members by the battles, but it stood no chance to dethrone Nova, Jack, Steve and Barr still all had hope, though Kurama was having doubts of the rebellion itself, he gained no interest here any longer, alas he decided to turn on his superiors and comrades, and joined Nova and her army, he gave them intel in hopes of gaining their trust, and it was more than enough to push the rebellion in it's place, though it still continued to push ahead, Kurama felt himself worthy and in the correct place he should be, and his career in Nova Corp began. Life In Nova Corp At the town of Nova Town all kinds of visitors and battles happened, Kurama defended Nova Town alongside his companions, some of his close companions include James Loanstar, General Kessler and Rekoba Hope, the rebellion launched many raids and called out Kurama on being a traitor and Kurama only ignored them, Nova had taken interest in Kurama and gave him rank of Commander, which he found high honor of. Nova Town had still been prospering as visitors of all around kept pouring in, but no one was allowed to the tower, where the almighty Mistress Nova was at, guards were all around the tower and there was only one way in. Kurama spent most of his time at the cantina with his companions making sure no fights began and making sure there weren't any spies, it wasn't long until a new group called "War Eagles" came and started a war, Nova had decided to end Nova Corp more ahead and renamed it "Dark Nebula" even with it's new name, the reputation exceeded and was still feared as Nova Corp was. Kurama fought for Nova and had helped defend one of the prisons built by James Loanstar at Kamino where many war prisoners were kept, the prison was attacked many times and sometimes they'd lose prisoners due to struggling efforts. It wasn't until Nova went into a state of hiding, many of the Dark Nebula members left, some created groups known as "Dark Female Force" and "Skull Squadron", Kurama had no where else to go and had decided to join War Eagles, even though it was a rival towards Dark Nebula who he was loyal to, he was interested in them. Adam Heart was the leader of War Eagles, Kurama made new companions there such as Raptor Heart, times were great there until Nova had returned and Kurama left War Eagles to join them back, Adam Heart was not pleased and still continued the war towards Dark Nebula, more ahead Kurama was faced with a choice, continue all this mess, or leave and start anew, he left. Life With No War Kurama became a party guy, he hosted parties with the free time he had, he bought many land on different planets such as Ryloth, Mustafar even a penthouse suite on Coruscant, he invested most of his credits on betting on speed races as well as duels, eventually Kurama became a guy that was friends with just about anyone no matter their relations with another. Kurama once held a very well known party on his small mansion on Mustafar, it reached 200+ people and it lasted well over 2 hours, members involved big time CWA veterans as well as several popular groups such as Dark Nebula, Black Forest, SquadLeaderRacer's Squad, etc. Eventually Kurama met his long life friends such as Austin Redcluster, Tiger Meritt and Sean Shadowstorme, Austin was a house investor, Tiger a Jedi master, and Sean was a Sith who turned Jedi, they all spent a lot of time together and started the so called friendship group called "Pro bros" more were added into the friendship group, but got lost more ahead.Category:Humans Category:Human Characters Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Mandalorian Category:Dark Nebula Category:Commander